And There's Nothing You Can Do
by HauntedNevermore
Summary: Lilo is seriously ill, and the most destructive, not to mention seductive, experiment is released. This could be nasty. Rated to be safe. Chap.4 up, serious sadnessreference to cutting.
1. Of Sicknesses and Sadness

**And There's Nothing You Can Do.**

**I don't own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own the experiment created in this story. Not revealing yet.**

**Chapter 1: Of Sicknesses and Sadness.**

Stitch and Lilo wandered downstairs for breakfast. It seemed quiet. But, little did they know, this was going to be the worst few months of their lives. Lilo seemed to be sick. She barely touched her breakfast... While Stitch scarfed his down with the utmost speed.

"Urf... Stitch... I-I'm..."

Lilo couldn't even finish her sentence, before she ran to the bathroom. Some very nasty sounds came out of there all morning. It was midday before she came out. Lilo was pale as snow, even for a hawaiian. Her hair was wet and came down in clumps. Stitch hugged her gently when she came out.

"Ih, Lilo..."

"No... I-I'm fine... Stitch..."

"Naga! Di buda, aga pika!"

"Fine, I'll go to bed..."

Lilo walked to the elevator, but she froze. She blacked out. Stitch gasped, unning to her attention.

"Agatuka! NANI!"

"What...LILO!"

Nani had been in the bathroom, and, seeing her little sister in such a state, and after noticing the awful smell in there, she had known something was wrong. Oh, how right she was.


	2. The Diagnosis

****

Okay, thanks for the reviews. Firstly, I'll extend a little thanks to you all.

PurpleCobra247: Thanks. Here's your update!

Xoverguy: Thank you very much. :) Heres the update, but I'm not saying if Lilo's gonna die.

edwardelricsgfHikari: -GLOMPS- TEH BEST REVIEW IN TEH HISTORY OF GREAT REVIEWS. For me. :)

**Chapter 2: The Diagnosis**

Lilo woke up on a hospital bed, Stitch pacing backwards and forwards nervously to her right. Nani was talking to a doctor in tears.

"Oh... Thank you, Doctor Makawa."

"I'm... so sorry, Nani."

Lilo suddenly felt very, very worried. Her heart monitor began beeping a little faster. Dr. Makawa and Nani ran to her side.

"Shh, mahawe, Lilo."

Lilo chuckled slightly. That's what her dance instructor said to her. The heart monitor resumed normality. Stitch was overjoyed, jumping up on her bed and hugging her.

"D-doctor...?"

Lilo was amazed how weak her voice was, although she said it as loudy as she could.

"Yes?"

"W...what's w-wrong with me...?"

The doctor actually let a tear fall down his cheek. Only five years old, and on the verge of life and death.

"You... I'll let your sister explain..."

"N-nani...?"

Nani couldn't keep a straight face. Tears ran down her face like a water sprinkler. Stitch seemed as if her was about to cry, also. The tears wouldn't stop.

"You...You have... Leukaemia, Lilo..."


	3. The Activation

**Hooray for reveiws!**

**PurpleCobra247: Wow. You really love me, don't you? -Huggles- I'll read your stories in a moment. Updating first!**

**edwardelricsgfHikari: Uhm... Wha? Uhm... I'm glad you like the chappie! **

**This one will be LONGER. Promises!**

**NOTE: This one may be a little gory... okay, A LOT GORY. TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS, I'M SORRY, BUT I'M IN A BAD MOOD SO I HAD TO DO IT. It has to live up to it's rating sometime.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Activation**

Outside, on the beach, a child was running on the sand freely, laughter emitting in a chiming voice. His parents held hands happily, gazing upon their beloved child.

"Tommy! Be careful!"

His mother shouted. Tommy replied with an "I will", before running into a palm forest. He saw something glittering in the distance... a violet glint sparked from it. The five year old Tommy ran onwards, looking for it. He smiled upon the violet ball. He picked it up. It was smooth, and glittery. He considered it a ping-pong ball. Then he noticed the numbers, "700 A" on it. He bounced it, and smiled, when it returned to him.

He bounced it once more, and it landed in a small puddle. ((**A/N you know what comes next, folks.))**

A glittering violet orb rose from the water. But, then, it became a bloody red, and a red substance dripped from the orb. It faded away slowly, revealing an Experiment. It was violet, and had a similar bodess to 624, except with a bump at the front, similar to... what women have there. It seemed taller than normal experiments by a few inches, and it had long tendrils extending from it's head, like 624. Naturally, she had the typical koala-like eyes, but it had large, gnarled cat-like ears.

Probably it's most noticeable feature were two large bat wings, also slightly gnarled, and, instead of large koala nose, she had a cat-like one, and rather human lips, except her upper lip was black. It wore a belt around it's chest, like one the carries ammunition. Typical four-fingered hands, yet horrifyingly sharp claws.

It had a feminine, seductive quality to it's voice, as it smiled to Tommy and walked over to him. An evil smirk adorned her black lip as she grabbed his wrist.

_"Aww? Little boy lost? I'll make you feel... better."_

She dragged him behind a tree, and began to lick his neck. While doing this, she cut a large gash on his side with her claws. Tommy let out a scream, only to be slashed again.

_"Keep screaming... I'll kill you anyway."_

At this, tommy screamed even more. 700 A ripped his leg open.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tommy crawled out of the palm forest, drenched from head to toe in his own blood. His stomach was, literally, ripped open. Part of his brain was exposed, his hair was ripped off, and a cut on his neck threatened to give way any second. He let out a scream of pain, attracting his mother and father's gaze.

"TOMMY!"

"...Son..."

His mother ran to him, tears streaming down her face. His father was in true shock, staring at his son. Then, the nasty cut on his neck gave way and the blood flushed out of him. Tommy fell to the ground, the blood staining the sand under him a disgusting crimson. He was dead.

700 A, on the other hand, was washing off his blood from her claws. She gazed at herself in the water, and admired herself. She closed her hand, and gazed at the nails, as if admiring them. And, from her bloody-covered mouth came the three words, even though she spoke english, as well as every other language in the universe quite fluently, that every experiment said.

_"Meeka Nala Quista."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Don't hate me.**

**R&R.**


	4. Of Acceptance and Discoveries

**Hey everyone. Sorry I keep updating so fast, but I enjoy writing this so much! I'm amazed at the lack of flames, PurpleCobra you're so khewl. You make me smile. :)**

**PurpleCobra247: That's one of the ideas. I'm glad it scared you slightly. :) 700 Alpha is actually the real name of the experiment, but I shortened it. She has multiple functions, that's only one. The next chapter will be dicovering her and finding out her OTHER abilites.**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO PURPLECOBRA247. HE IS TEH KHEWL. :)**

**This is going to be drastically sad, upsetting even. **

**Chapter 4: Of Acceptance and Discoveries.**

Stitch gazed upon Lilo's picture of her parents, and the picture of him she added unto it. Just seeing it provoked small blue tears from large black eyes. Stitch closed them, pushing the tears back. This creature, which was meant to destroy, corrupt, was crying. Or trying not to. Stitch sat there, motionless, but the thought that flashed through his mind were avid, disturbing, of tears, loss, eternal depression.

Stitch's Thoughts

_Stitch had a kitchen knife in his hand, and he was trying to force it into his wrist. But it wouldn't. He stabbed himself with if, but nothing happened. No blood spilled, no flesh tore. The kinife was blunted, though. Stitch collapsed onto small, blue knees. Blue tears escaped his eyes in a flood of sorrow, hatred towards the world. His impervious skin wouldn't give way. But he badly wanted it to. To end his suffering. To not have to see Lilo's motionless body, oh would be joy. But, alas, he was 626, indestructible, destuctive, hated, uncared, unwanted. Left behind... and forgotten._

_---Skip---_

_Stitch stood in front of Lilo's bed, watching doctors and nurses nursing for her. The heart monitor beeped slowly and faintly. Stitch noticed a rose in his hand. Red, like blood. He opened his hand, and a sickly blue substance dripped to the floor. A thorn had pricked him. Stitch lay the rose on a motionless Lilo's bed. His tears fell unto it, and, in that very second, the tear his the rose petal, and Lilo's heart monitor let out a long beep. A long, endless beep, and silence consumed the room. Stitch stared at the flower in horror, as it wilted on the spot._

_"...My...my fault..."_

Stitch howled in anguish as he left his thoughts. He punched at the bed, those long held back tears gushing like blood from a slit neck. Blue tears stained the pure white sheet upon lilo's bed, powerful claws ripped it off the bed. At this point, one Pleakley, with bloodshot eye walked past. He was about to scream at the little monster, but then saw blue dripping from his eyes.

"...Stitch?"

"...Pleakley...Ek suh... Mia pajuka. Maka Lilo nawaki... ih?"

Pleakley pondered what the small alien said... or at least tried to figure out what he said. Until Jumba Jookiba walked past. His voice was uncaring, emotionless.

"626 claims that he thinks leetle girl shall... pass on."

Stitch nodded slowly, looking to his creator.

"Jumba."

"What, 626."

"Aka Taga... Suh nireh... Maka tika lawaka."

"NO! If little girl passes on, I will NOT deactivate 626!"

"WHAT? The little monster wants to DIE?"

Stitch ran up to Jumba and hugged his leg tightly. He didn't want attention. He wasn't begging. He needed affection. And Jumba couldn't understand.

"Ach! 626! Please to be releasing my leg!"

Stitch realised he would never be loved the way Lilo loved him. So he sat on the floor, ignoring everything, just waiting. Waiting for Lilo... or her passing.


	5. Of Meetings And Changes

**Hats off to you both, my most loyalest reviewers. PurpleCobra, soooo sorry... Big mistake.**

**edwardelricsgfHikari: I know... I never thought I could cry writing my own chap-HEY GIMME ICECREAM!**

**PurpleCobra247: SOOOO Sorry. I mean it. Well, wouldn't you want to die if the only person who ever cared for you died? I know I would... glad you like it, here's an update. :)**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 5: Of Meetings And Changes**

625 sat in the conrol chair, chomping on a salami and pickle sandwich. Gantu walked in sleepily, allowing a large yawn to escape him mouth.

"Well, well, how'd ya sleep, Fish-Breath?"

"...Grrr... Fine. Make me a breakfast sandwich."

So, 625 made an egg muffin with sausage and bacon.Soon after, 625 went out for a walk. Highly unlike him, but it was high time. But, he soon had to sit down. He was fat.

"Must... keep... Ooh-la-la! Hey hot-cakes, over here!"

Surely enough, 700 Alpha had graced his eye-sight. 625 was head over heels. 700 Alpha was none-too impressed with his blatant disregard for... her.

"Hm. And you are..?"

"Experiment 625. You?"

"... Can't say."

"You weren't whupped by the little girl and 626?"

"Who?"

625 sighed.

"Lilo and Stitch, aka Lilo and Experiment 626."

"No. I need a name... don't I."

"...Aurora."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

700 Alpha smiled seductively, and nodded in agreement.

"...Well... Would you join me? If you loved me... you'd... be my partner."

625 smiled rambunciously. He nodded slowly, extending his hand. Aurora grabbed his hand, and some sort of black electricity sparked from their hands, causing 625's eyes to glow red, like those of her orb when she was first activated. Then the redness dripped from his eyes, as her orb did. 625's fangs became viciously sharp. His flab became pure muscle, and his fur became a startling grey. 625 was no longer 625. HE was 625 Alpha. His voice was deep, intimidating, actually powerful.

"...I like it."

"Thought you would."

Then, came Gantu's biggest mistake ever. He went looking for 625.

"625, come here you bumbling trog!"

"Grrr... Can, I Aurora?"  
"Be my guest."

625 laughed it off and walked over to Gantu.

"What happened to- AAAAAGHH!"

Gantu had a large, black finger ripped off. Blood sprayed everywhere, staining 625's face and the leaves around him. Then 625 slashed at Gantu's chest, taking a large chunk from his flesh, blood staining his black shirt. Aurora laughed evilly, her echoing laughter filling the void of silence. 625 ripped the flesh away from Gantu's heart, before ripping it out. Blood sprayed everywhere, like rain. Gantu was, amazingly, still alive. Barely. 625 ripped each of his limbs off, more and more blood spraying everywhere. Soon his grey fur was blood red, covered in Gantu's blood.

_"Meeka Nala Queesta."_


	6. Of Hatred and Fear

**OMGOMGOMG.**

**You Guys (And Gals.) Are fantastic. I'm amazed by the lack of flames. :)**

**Xoverdude: No, Lilo's not dead. She's simply still in hospital. That was Stitch thinking about what he'd do if she DID die. Here's your update!**

**Spiritofdawolf: Those ideas werw MOST AWESOME. I think there are a few in there that I'll use, as well as a few of my own she was origionally designed to do.**

**PurpleCobra247: I know, 625 was in big need of a few.. alterations. He's actually evil. Also, I've put in a little surprise. You wanna know? It'll have to wait. By the way, good, we're cool! Yay!**

**P.S. Sorry folks, I was gone for some time... here's an update, and you get a bonanza today to make up for it!**

**Chapter 6: Of Hatred and Fear**

Stitch walked the lonely road to the hospital. The only light upon his walk was that he was going to see Lilo. Hislarge blue ears pricked up at the sound of evil laughter. His head flashed in the direction of the Shave-Ice store.

"Naga, Slushy!"

Indeed, Slushy, the snow-maker experiment, was talking to another experiment. Then Stitch's mind suddenly clicked. Angel! Oh, his beloved 624, shining a light upon his gloomy walk to his dying owner! She was talking... too... Slushy... in a funny way. Stitch's veins filled with lava as the fury coursed through him. He ran to the store, aiming a punch at Sluchy's gut, who was sitting on the counter with, who appeared to be, **((A/N Remember how 700 A looks:) ))** his precious "Da buuchi-bu."

"So, Slush, you know where a little ol' experiment can get some... attention?"

"Eheh-heh, ih."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh-yah."

"Give it here, then."

Slushy gave Aurora a large kiss, a rather scarily passionate one. Stitch nearly collapsed, stopping directly before the shave-ice machine.

"Da... da buuchi-bu?"

"Hm? Get lost, I'm busy here!"

Stitch, rejected by his love, felt two-sided. Hatred and Confusion. Stitch was so caught up in his emotions, he didn't notice Slushy going a lifeless grey, and coughing up, apparently, ice-blue blood. 700 A smirked, slashing his chest open, ice-like blood spewing everywhere. He screamed, but Stitch still couldn't pay attention. 700 A smiled, at a small ice-blue glowing orb, resting the the place where the cavity after the two rib-cases end, above his stomach. She took it and simply ate it. Slushy, suddenly screamed, and his eyeballs fell out, and every tiny sinew, and muscle holding his blue body together discintegrated, casing him to fall apart at the seams, on the inside. It only took a few seconds for him to spontaineously combust, ie. explode.

Meanwhile, Aurora was gaining his powers, to create ice and snow, when she saw him explode. It wasn't pleasant. She licked a part of him off her finger, licking her lips. 625 walked around the corner, his new macho-ness giving him a rather good look.

"Done?"

"Done, sweetheart."

"Good, now let's- Oh, boy. Hey cousin."  
"Ih? Oh, aloha 625- 625! Maka chuka nawa?"  
"Yeah, Aurora did it to me. Pretty cool, huh."

"Naga, ana, Ih, ana, Na- Bye-bye,"

Stitch ran away, in the hospital's direction. Amazing, 626 afraid of 625. He burst through the reception area, and sprinted up to Lilo's room. He opened the door carefully. By now, he had realised that it wasn't Angel who was kissing, and who killed Slushy. Lilo looked slightly better... her treatment had begun the day before, and she was looking good. But thay all knew it would swoop down sooner or later.

"Stitch! How- what's wrong?"

Even her voice was a little better. By now, a small bit of her hawaiian tanned skin had returned. **((A/N I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to the treatment, so bare with me.))**

"Slushy! Nabuta, Ih lani, akata-"

"Just spit it out!"

"New, very, very bad cousin."  
"...JUMBA!"

Jumba burst through the door, his four eyes still bloodshot. He looked terrified.

"Ah! Little girl, not to be with the shouting, or you perish sooner."

Fear crossed Lilo's face, as the tears welled up in her eyes. She cried into her pillow, but Stitch jumped up and hugged her gently. Lilo didn't need to be reminded of what might happen.

"Ah, sorry... I... You will not perish. Am close to break-through with cure for evil Leukaemia!"

"You are? Jumba, that's great!"

Jumba walked over and gave Lilo a hug, a true, heartfelt hug. Stitch hugged them both, but then his mind crossed pathes with the experiment. But Jumba had walked out, so he told Lilo about it.

"Okay, I'll talk to Jumba."

"Ih."

"Stitch..."

"Ih?"

Lilo caught Stitch in a hug and whispered into his ear.

_"Stitch, I've fought evil mutant aliens. I've been captured in spaceships. I've nearly been hit by Nani. But I've never been this scared. Ever. I'm scared."_

Stitch had tears in his eyes, and they hugged for a long time, talking. Not wanting to let go. To not be scared. And it worked a little.


	7. To Live and to Breath

**w00t! I'm back, after the most serious case of writer's bloqI have EVER had. To you, my loyal reviewers, I bid you my sincerest apologies. But in my rather long absence, I have increased my vocabulary, have thought more through my plan, and will take "And There's Nothing You Can Do" to a new height of awesomeful!y mistakes in writing th'name, Now, to the reviewers, I cannot exactly take to the internet as I type this, but I'd like to thank anyone who even bothered to look at this. :D And, Stitch82 (sorry about any mistakes in writing th'name, sport) I don't really give a heck about what way "Meeka Nala _QUISTA_" is spelled, but QUISTA look better. So there.**

**Also, I invite whoever wants to to ask me to bring in their experiments.**

**Again, sorry for the no bonanza, Word was pulling a 700 Apha on me being so perfect, then turning around and practically ripping my arm off.**

**wh00t!**

**-HauntedForevermore**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter ...uhh...Seven? I think.**

**To Live and to Breath**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Many months passed, and stitch saw, one by one, his greatest friends, cousins, falling under the dreaded torture and elegant seduction of 700 A. But, the treatments... and some unseen force, was pushing Lilo into quicker-than-normal recovery. When he discovered, Stitch cried; small blue tears of joy and relief, dripping slowly from his koala-like eyes. It came to the pont where Lilo was able to go back to hula school. But her dreadful disease remained. The unseen force was a great help, but the doctors had noticed something slipping. What would come next? Only time could tell. Lilo took a while to get her hula skirt on, and her small red top, but eventually, she came out with as big a smile as she could conjour up. Which was saying a lot. Stitch came over and hugged her. Relief obvious in his eyes. He had realised that releasing these tears somehow made him stronger, and he now looked forward greatly when the tears would overwhelm him when he thought of the doctors coming in, smiling, saying, "All clear." He looked forwards to crying, upon seeing Lilo hula dancing better than Myrtle Edmonds could EVER percieve.

But. He didn't look so much toward crying when he had to leave Lilo for the night. But that would only happen later. Right now, he had to help Lilo through her first day back at Hula School. Despite the fact that he had dreams of torturing her and her minions of satan to the brink of death, then leaving them there to recover, and doing it all over again, he and Lilo seemed sure she would accept her.

At least... it seemed as such.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aurora laughed, as she swallowed the next core 625 had retrieved for her. It's sheer power spread through her veins like pleasant warm water.

"Ah...Nice work."

"No problem, hunny."

They proceeded to share a deep and passionate kiss.

"625, love? Why don't you have a name? Like me?"

This particular question was dripping with innocence. False innocence.

"I dunno. Maybe... you'd like to give me one? Then..."

He placed a hand on her stomach.

"Names for Junior, too."

(A/N: DUM DUM DUMMMM!)

Aurora nodded. "Junior first.." She mouthed. She seemed to be even more smug than usual.

"Okay... We both agreed on it being another girl. So... Illeria?"

She nodded.

"Now. You. How about..."

She let out a maniacal that chilled 625's bones. It was the chuckle that was let out before nearly every kill.

"Deadmeat."

She hissed. She grabbed his throat in speed that seemed impossible to someone in her current state. 625 raised a claw and slashed at her face, leaving a large, bleeding cut across her eye, barely missing her precious, dark, cold, heartless, beautiful eyeball. 625 's windpipe was the width of a pencil, becoming less and less by the second. But, he managed to make an echo of a whisper,

_"Why?"_

"You were my playtoy. My puppet. My cold-blooded killer. You gave me, what will be, the most powerful experiment. I've been making you stronger, to climax this very moment. When I give you a fate worse than death, my beloved, my one, my only, my lover, my puppet, and I take your core, you will only feed my child your energy, power. So, my darling, now, do you know... _why?_"

625 sobbed, a painful, choked sob. Then Aurora touched him between his legs.

"Oh, and as a final note? You sucked in bed."

She chuckled, invoking Elastico's powers to punchup between his legs, and have her fist protruding from the top of his skull, cluthing the dim, dying core.625 let a single, dark tear drip from his eyes, before he was plunged into a world of pain, ad his limbs and sinews fell apart, never to see his love, never to see his child... never to breath again.

Or would he?

xXxXxXxXxxXxXx

**Sigh. It killed me to do that. Anyhoo, I expect my old reviewers, an' I expect them now, POST HASTE!**


End file.
